


Ecofinisher's oneshots for Adrigami Week 2019 2.0

by Ecofinisher



Series: Adrigami Week 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigami Week, F/M, adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: One-shots I wrote for the AdrienxKagami ship for the Adrigami week from the 17th to 24th December.Note: I didn't manage to make one-shots for all days.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575748
Kudos: 7





	1. First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about the Adrigami week and just managed to post the first shot today.

Adrien Agreste stood in front of a two-leveled house holding a red paper bag, then the blonde placed the hand inside the pocket of his pants to take out a bundle of keys, then picked out one by the green hold to unlock the door afterward he entered into the house and closed the door behind him. 

“I’m home” Adrien announced into the corridor of the house, then entered into the living room to see Kagami standing with the smartphone leaned on her ear. “Happy anniversary,” Adrien said, then Kagami looked back at the blonde and sighed in relief as she saw the young man standing behind her.

“There you are,” Kagami said as her husband stood there holding the red paper bag in his hands.

“Didn’t you read my note on the fridge?”

“You mean the note, that you would meet Luka out for a coffee?”

“Yeah….wait were you talking with Luka on the smartphone?” Adrien questioned looking at Kagami, which had crossed her arms and holding on her left hand the smartphone.

“It was Marinette, but she mentioned that Luka was the whole evening with her dinning at the Couffaine’s, there was no chance that you and Luka had actually been together”

“Okay, I got a very good explanation for that, Kagami...”

“It’s 8 pm, I tried to call you to ask if you would arrive later or not,”

“I’m sorry, I forgot the AUX cable at home and couldn’t charge my phone or call you from there to warn you about the traffic around the train station. There were so many police cars and everything was blocked there, you couldn’t enter there” The blonde explained. “I don’t know, what was going on there”

“I saw it on the news” Kagami answered waving at Adrien with the smartphone. “It showed a distorted image of a man similar dressed as you being pushed into the railway in front of a train and I thought it could have been you…..you didn’t attend any of my phone calls, you…..I thought you died!”

“Shhh Kagami no, I’m here, I’m alright, see?” Adrien assured grabbing the Japanese descendant woman on the shoulders to comfort her. “Look I…...”

“Where did you go before?” Kagami asked glaring at the blonde, still unhappy about Adrien’s lie. “Why did you lie to me? Are you hiding something?”

“No, I’m not. I wanted to get you a gift for our wedding anniversary, which I wanted to buy you yesterday, but I’ve forgotten it”

“But why did you lie?” Questioned Kagami raising an eyebrow up. “You could just have said that”

“I could, but it was supposed to be a surprise. I didn’t want to hurt you” Adrien explained grabbing Kagami on her hands, seeing, that his wife still was annoyed, then both shrieked as they heard something break and they looked at the entrance to see a broken vase on the floor with a rose lying over the wet floor and beside it walked a small Tuxedo kitten, tipping with the left front paw on the head of the rose, then it started to play with the rose while Kagami and Adrien watched the cub play.

“I clean that up” Kagami mentioned walking in the corridor. “We got leftovers from last night in the fridge. If you’re hungry, just warm it up” Kagami said passing beside the kitten, which observed the woman pass beside him, making the kitten smile and follow her into the kitchen.

  
  


Later Adrien was on the second floor of their house on the balcony having a video call with his best friend Nino, which was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital. Adrien was already dressed in a red boxer shirt and a white tank top, ready for heading to bed afterward.

“ _Alya’s good, she’s in there with Ivan to see Myléne,”_ Nino explained. _“She’s all good too,”_

“That’s great, I’m happy for them” Adrien answered.

“ _Yeah it’s a memorable moment, mostly for our wives”_

“Yeah right,” Adrien agreed, then rolled his eyes into the bedroom to see Kagami wasn’t there yet, then Adrien looked back at the screen to see Nino look at him neutrally as he could sense by only looking at the facial expressions of his best friend, that something wasn’t right.

“ _Is there trouble between you and Mrs. Agreste?”_ Nino asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“She hasn’t talked to me for two hours. I think I messed up a lot today”

“ _What did you do today?”_

“I just went out to buy her a gift for our wedding anniversary and I haven’t finished to fully explain my story…..you know I told her instead of going out to buy her something, that I went to meet Luka and somehow today there was something going on at the train station, that a guy similar dressed to me was pushed into the railways and Kagami saw that on the news and believed it was me and spent the whole afternoon believing I was gone”

“ _Well, that’s shit.... Well, you could have just said you needed to get something from a store without saying it was for her, but I speak now from experience, that almost every one of us lied once or more in their lives to our partners just to prepare a romantic dinner or something else. I know you lied to her out of love because you wanted just to bring her something without her knowledge.”_

“That’s even the reason. I just wanted to bring her a gift and just because I told her I was with Luka instead of saying I went to buy something she now doesn’t speak to me”

“ _Talk to her again, when you see her. If she doesn’t talk to you write her a message or a letter. She has to understand it. You can also promise her you won’t do that again or you do something else instead of coming up with a white lie to cover any of your plans to woo her.”_

“I’ll do it. I need to be careful though, she’s pregnant and women are during pregnancy kind of….

“ _Thin-skinned?”_ Nino asked. _“Dude if you saw Alya’s mood swings you probably would question yourself if that is actually Alya,”_

“Just two days ago Kagami acted similar to Rose as our kitten tripped over his toy, calling it mommy’s favorite”

“ _Could be worse dude, last week Alya just told me Lila went out to eat with her family and she called her husband daddy in front of her own father and believe it or not, if Alya would have said that in front of her dad….I would be dead”_

“Okay, that sounds way too far-fetched”

“ _The blonde barista you met last month at my house told me his wife wanted almost an hour before dinner to eat strawberries with crème and she wouldn’t shut up about it until she got it”_

“Oh yeah I know, but….”

“ _Or Claudine from Alya’s old class in business education watched a comedy movie and had to cry just because someone got hit in the groins”_

“Uh okay, but….”

“ _And Jin from your class his wife was inspired outta nowhere to play rock on a violin.”_

“No Nino, that’s actually wrong. She was asked if she could play rock on it and she tried to learn it and I think she got it,”

“ _Oh then I misinterpreted that”_

“Maybe” Adrien said with a chuckle, then Nino moved in the screen his head aside to see behind his friend.

“ _Look Kagami is going to undress herself”_ Nino mentioned while Adrien looked back to see the woman sit on the bed opening up the buttons of her black blouse.

“Good” Adrien said looking at his friend, which was still looking at Adrien’s girlfriend, then Adrien realized what Nino was doing and turned the tablet away from the window. “Hey, hey, hey that’s my wife, you’re looking at” Adrien warned making Nino laugh.

“ _Sorry dude. I got distracted. Go on and talk with her. Just be calm and honest and if she cries, just let her cry. The first months of pregnancy bring you a lot of ups and downs, just don’t let yourself go down during that time. That phase will pass”_

“Alright, I’m off for now”

“ _Bye bro”_ Nino said and Adrien took the tablet into the bedroom placing it on the drawer that stood vice versa to the bed, where Kagami sat putting on a red-colored nightgown made of silk.

Adrien approached his wife, then sat down on the bed beside her.

“Can I talk with you about before?” The Frenchman asked watching the woman opening the door to drop her clothes into a basket with clothing, then she walked back to open the bed. Adrien went to the side of the bed, where the windows of the balcony are and opened the bed cover along with Kagami, then he looked up at the blue-haired woman, which looked at the blonde watching her with a sad look, then Kagami sat down on the bed looking down on the floor.

“I’m sorry about how I acted towards you before” Kagami whispered, then Adrien rolled his eyes down thinking on their argument from before and he got on his knees on the bed, moving forward at the wife and placed his arms around her for an embrace.

“It’s not your fault, it’s also mine. I didn’t mean to hurt you as I told you I went out with Luka. I just came out with this excuse, so you wouldn’t know I was out to buy you a present for our wedding anniversary” Adrien explained. “I just wanted to surprise you. Sorry, if I couldn’t warn you before about me being late” Adrien apologized caressing her on the shoulder.

“I was afraid if I would never see you again. That I would have to raise our child all on my own”

“Shh this is not going to happen, I promise,” Adrien said observing Kagami lean her head on his chest, followed by the blonde drop his chin over her head. “Everything is alright”

Adrien kept patting the girl on the shoulder, then looked into her eyes, which were a little watery and he passed his thumb under her right eye to clean her teardrop, which ran her cheek down.

“Can I ask you a favor?” The Japanese woman asked earning a nod from the blonde.

“Go on,” He said quietly, watching Kagami move on their bed back against the board of the bed to sit straight and Adrien gazed at the woman, waiting for her to speak.

“Can we always finish our arguments or disagreements during the day, before we go to bed?” The Japanese descendant woman asked. “Make amends?”

“Sure, always” Adrien answered watching Kagami nod, then she looked at the blonde, which watched over her with care.

“Are you maybe wondering why I’m asking that?” The woman asked making Adrien shrug his shoulder.

“Could it have something to do with your dad?” Questioned Adrien seeing Kagami nod at his guess. “That makes sense”

“I’m afraid, that something like that happens to me again, mostly if it would happen to us. I couldn’t pass through this all over again” Kagami mentioned, followed by Adrien place his arm behind Kagami’s back to soothe her.

“This won’t happen Kagami” Adrien assured pecking her on the cheek, then gazed at her eyes, which rolled up locking up with his emerald green eyes and Adrien looked at the bed to see their kitten try to leap at the bed, making him chuckle and Kagami picked the kitten up, holding him closer to her face, then the kitten rubbed his head on Kagami’s neck purring. Adrien smiled lovely at the cuteness of the cub and lied down on the bed watching the wife fondle the kitty, afterward she lied down on the bed and dropped the kitten over their covers and the kitten walked down at the end to lie next to the feet of the woman and the couple looked at each other with a smile as their pet lied down, then both lied their head down on their pillow closing their eyes to fall asleep.


	2. Day 2: Isolation

** **Day** ** ** **2** ** ** **-** ** ** **Isolation** **

Adrien stood inside the wardrobe packing his fencing clothing into his barrel bag while smiling during that task, which the kwami of destruction Plagg observed from the inside of Adrien’s jacket.

“You look happier today. What are you and Kagami planning to do after the homework?”

“We’re going afterward together with Luka, Nathaniel and Ivan to see a concert from MCR,” Adrien answered. “Nathaniel and Luka said they used to listen to their music when they were younger and the group split up at one point and came back together now”

“Okay and is Kagami allowed to go out with you this late?”

“It’s not that….well it’s after the 22, but we won’t be all alone and my father sent the bodyguard with us, so Kagami’s mother shouldn’t feel bad about it. At least I hope it”

“Does her mother actually mind, she’s dating you?”

“Good question” Adrien answered closing the bag and put it over his shoulder. “I don’t know if Kagami has ever told her mother anything about us dating”

“Maybe you need to ask her that since you’re going to be there at the Tsurugis. You know….to avoid conflicts”

“You mean like I tell I’m her boyfriend or something and she gets mad, cause Kagami didn’t tell it yet?” The blonde asked earning a nod from the kwami. “Well Mrs. Tsurugi got last time akumatized, because Kagami disobeyed her by participating along with Marinette on the friendship game hosted by the TV1”

“Exactly, you two better talk about it, unless Kagami already cleared things with her mother, which is unlikely to happen due to her cold strictness,”

“We’ll see,” Adrien said heading to the exit of the wardrobe, where he came across Kagami Tsurugi, the skillful fencer girl of his class and also his girlfriend, which was typing on her smartphone a message to someone. Kagami stuck her smartphone back inside the pocket of her jacket, then Adrien slowly approached the girl, that looked forward at some classmates leaving other afterschool activities and Adrien placed his hands in front of Kagami’s eyes closing the sight.

“I know it’s you, Adrien” Kagami spoke, making the blonde chuckle and remove his hands from the girl’s face and she looked back at him to see him smile enamored at the girlfriend, which nudged him on his nose. “Our ride is down there waiting for us”

“Okay” Adrien responded walking along with the blue-haired girl out of the school court heading to the red Sedan of the Tsurugi clan, which opened the back door automatically for the two teens to enter into the vehicle.

“Kagami, can I ask you something?” Adrien asked while pulling the seat belt on as the girl did beside him.

“Go on”

“Does your mother know, that we two are…..you know….dating?” The teeny model asked looking at Kagami, who shook her head. “Will she say something about it?”

“I don’t know it, Adrien. I’m afraid, she forbids me to be with you or worse”

“We’ve been together for months. Aren’t you afraid your mother finds it out somehow else like through magazines, radio or TV?” Questioned the French boy earning a nod from the girl.

“I’m afraid to tell her that by myself. Mostly her reaction”

  
  


“What about we two talk to her together?” Suggested the boyfriend looking at Kagami, which rolled her eyes down thinking about his idea.

“We could give it a try, but I can’t assure you, she’s going to act well”

“We will see it, if she starts acting bad, I’ll try to calm her down as good as I can”

“I hope you really can do that” Kagami confessed placing her hand over Adrien’s, thereafter Adrien looked at his girlfriend, which looked a little sad about their plan afterward he grabbed her hand pulling it closer to him to gently peck it.

“I promise” Adrien whispered looking at the Japanese girl.

  
  


Later the two arrived at a great house in a nearly Asian-style and the vehicle stopped in front of the building to drop the two teenagers, which walked together at the entrance passing over the three steps at the main entrance of the house. The blue-haired teenager opened the door, entering along with the blonde to enter into the house, landing in the corridor, where they immediately encountered Tomoe Tsurugi awaiting the two with crossed arms, making Adrien swallow hard as he encountered his girlfriend’s mother.

“Good afternoon mother, I….Adrien Agreste is here, so we can work on our homework together. Is it still okay?” Kagami questioned watching her mother still keep her straight serious facade, making even Adrien feel a little cowed by her appearance.

“He seems a little timid today, did a cat bite your tongue today?” Tomoe Tsurugi asked, making Adrien shake his head.

“Sorry Ma’am, I…. I’m just astonished by….those high heels?” Adrien said a little unsure, seeing under the dark glasses of the older woman an eyebrow raise up in confusion.

“Didn’t you have something special to say to my mother, Adrien?” Kagami asked looking at Adrien, which was notable for Kagami, that he was feeling a little nervous around her mother.

“What is it?” The woman questioned, then Adrien grabbed Kagami’s hand tightly moving his head around the location before he started to talk.

“I and Kagami have been lately spending a lot of time together and….I would love to know if it is alright for you, that Kagami and I are….uhm going out steady?”

“What exactly are you meaning with you two are going out steady?” Mrs. Tsurugi asked furrowing her eyebrows as Adrien moved his head at Kagami, seeing Kagami gulp a little nervous about her mother’s reaction.

“We’re d….dating mother” Kagami added seeing her mother raise her eyebrows up in shock at the revelation of her daughter.

“You’re what?!?” Tomoe shouted. “Who gave you the permission to date a boy?”

“He’s a very good friend mother….he...we would never treat me bad” Kagami spoke frightened from her own mother, which Adrien felt due to her tension.

“You’re too young to date, young lady. Your objectives are the school and the fencing lessons, not any silly relationships with a boy, no matter if it’s Gabriel’s son or the son of an ambassador”  
“We’re not in a silly relationship Mrs. Tsurugi. My love for her is real, I swear. I only want the good for her,”

“You’re not her legal guardian, that’s my task. I am the one, who knows, what’s good for her and what not and you young man, you are not suitable for my daughter, ”

“Why not, I’m always there for your daughter to talk with when things aren’t going well. I help her up and cheer her up when she’s feeling down and unappreciated. Both as a friend and a boyfriend”

“I don’t care. I already told you, you’re not suitable for Kagami...”

“But Adrien doesn’t do anything wrong mother. He treats me right, he doesn’t distract me from school nor anything else.” Kagami implied while Adrien nodded at the conversation between the Tsurugi’s.

“I even preferred to talk with you about this, Mrs. Tsurugi. We didn’t want to keep our relationship a secret for so long,”

“How long have you two been together?” Tomoe questioned. “And that behind my back!?!”

“We’ve been together for only five months. We’re almost sixteen, we know what’s right and what’s wrong” Adrien mentioned seeing Mrs. Tsurugi growl at the comment.

“Five months?!?!”

“Uh?” Adrien replied backing off a little along with Kagami, which was gazing at her mother a little shocked, but not surprised about the reaction.

“You were together for all this time and no one of you ever mentioned a single thing to me about it?!?!”

“Wh...why should I if you would act like that?” Kagami asked carefully, then Tomoe raised her hand up in the air, affrighting Kagami which closed her eyes and Adrien stepped in front of the girlfriend getting slapped instead by Kagami’s mother on his face, yelping.

“Adrien, why did you do that?” Kagami asked as she watched the boyfriend pass his hand over his face, where the woman had hit him.

“Not even my father would raise his hand like that on me,”

“That’s sad, cause you really miss having some of it” Tomoe claimed making Kagami flinch in anger at her mother.

“He just wanted to defend me. Why are you treating him as if he was a bad guy?” Kagami asked loud making her mother surprised at her reaction.

“That’s not the right tune for a young lady to talk with the mother”

“Mother, you’re also not behaving correctly. He’s just trying to be friendly with you and show you the Adrien I fell in love with” Kagami mentioned holding the boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Kagami, I’ve got enough of your deviations. Go up in your room. You’re grounded!” The mother hissed. “Now!”

“You’re alright?” Kagami asked, then the mother grabbed the blonde on the arm pulling him away from her daughter.

“You’re coming with me” The mother demanded, pushing the boy forward and walk with the help of her bokken at the door while holding the boy on the shoulder.

Soon as the two approached the car, the door opened up by itself automatically and Tomoe placed her cane next to the car.

“Enter, I’ll be bringing you back to your father. I will make sure he knows about it and refuses to let you ever go out to see my daughter ever again” Tomoe said at Adrien, which stood in front of the entrance of the car, afterward Adrien rolled his eyes at the bokken and he kicked it away from the car, shrieking Mrs. Tsurugi as she heard the bokken fall on the ground. Then she growled bending down at the ground to look for her cane and Adrien jumped over the woman running at the entrance, then she looked back at the woman, which was looking on the wrong spot for the bokken, making Adrien look disappointed at his act, afterward he ran back at the woman grabbing the bokken and handing it out to the woman, therefore he stepped back, watching the woman got up and place her hand on the door of the car.

“If I get you, you’re going to pay for that!” Tomoe hissed shocking Adrien at her threat, then he felt something hit his head and he looked down on the floor while scratching the part he got hit and he saw a crumpled paper on the floor and he looked up at the second floor of the house to see his girlfriend looking out from the window.

“Get up here Adrien” The blue-haired girl ordered, then Adrien stepped forward and looked up again at the girlfriend. “But your mother will go behind us”

“Just take us away from here” Kagami suggested and Adrien looked down at his pocket, where Plagg was looking out at the girl, then the blonde exchanged looks with his kwami.

“I don’t mind it, but the problem would be if her mother finds out, we're not here and she gets angry, then akumatized by Hawk Moth” Plagg mentioned and Adrien looked up at Kagami, which looked down at the French boy, waiting for an answer.

“Then I gotta explain that to Kagami” Adrien announced, then heard Tomoe Tsurugi behind him mention the name of the villain.

“With pleasure Hawk Moth” Tomoe replied disappearing in a dark cloud, which Adrien saw unfolding out around her and the red-colored vehicle.

“Oh oh,” Adrien observed in awe Mrs. Tsurugi disappear along with the Sedan and in front of him a giant robot, centaur-like supervillain appeared making Adrien gulp.

“Not Ikari Gozen again” Plagg complained as he saw the villain stand in front of his holder. Adrien looked back at the entrance of the house and ran towards it and before he could reach it, Ikari Gozen grabbed the boy with her hand, making him cry.

“Help!” Shouted Adrien.

“Mother don’t do that!” Kagami shouted with tears in her eyes as she saw her boyfriend being held in the hand of the akuma.

“You’re not allowed to see my daughter ever again!” Ikari yelled and threw the boy off in the air, making Kagami yell.

“Adrien!!!!!” The Japanese-descendant girl shouted all over the plot as she saw the blonde fly up in the air.

Adrien saw he was falling at the avenue of a road near the house of the Tsurugi’s, then beside his face appeared Plagg levitating looking at the blonde.

“Come on, transform before you turn into mashed potato” Plagg warned the blonde, which gave the cat kwami a thumb up. “Plagg, claws out!” Adrien shouted transforming into the cat-themed superhero Cat Noir and he took out the staff from behind his back and he extended it to bounce with it on the ground, afterward he landed on the roof of a house.

“That was a close call,” Cat Noir said passing his hand over his forehead in relief and looked back at the house, where he was thrown away from, Ikari Gozen stomp around the house with her feet causing a vibration on the city as if there was under the earth tectonic plats forming an earthquake over the surface. “I think I’m gonna need more help here, just hope Ladybug is already online,” Cat Noir told himself opening the communication option of his baton, then he picked Ladybug’s call option to call her.

  
  


Kagami lied inside her bedroom on her bed with her face lying on the pillow sobbing at the incident with her boyfriend Adrien. On the outside she could hear her mother stomp on the ground, causing the whole house to tremble, making Kagami lift her head up to look at the window to see Ikari Gozen out there.

“I know you’re out there somewhere, Adrien. You have always managed to get out in trouble like Ladybug and the others” Kagami whispered softly, then on her table, her smartphone started to vibrate, then Kagami got up from her bed to look at the phone call and it was a foreign phone number and Kagami attended it.

“Hello?”

“Meow, I’m delivering free sushi. Am I speaking to a Kagami Tsurugi?” The voice asked making Kagami’s smile beam as she recognized the voice.

“I knew you would have made it”

“We cats always land on our feet, that’s why people say we’ve got nine lives”

“That’s great, but where are you now?”

“Get down here to the backyard, I’ve got something for you. Quick before Ikari spots us”

“I’m coming” The Japanese girl mentioned running out of her bedroom, heading to the stairs, racing them down turning around crossing the corridor to a glass door, where she saw Cat Noir standing there awaiting the girl, that got out of the house jumping on the grass to embrace the hero in the black suit.

“You’re alright?” The blonde asked earning a nod from the short girl.

“I’m feeling much better now” Kagami noted smiling at the hero, which held up his hand at the girl holding a black octagonal-formed box.

“Ladybug thought we could use another member in our team. Are you going to help?” Cat Noir asked seeing Kagami nod and open the small box, which contained a black choker with a red pearl in the middle, which shined bright and a red light buzz around the girl, soon a red-colored kwami with black horns on his head and a red tail.

“Good day Kagami-san. I’m glad to finally see you again”

“Same Long-sama,” Kagami replied watching the kwami smile and look at Cat Noir, which mirrored the kwami back.

“When you’re ready, just say the magic words” Longg mentioned earning a nod from Kagami.

“Long, break the storm!” Kagami shouted activating her miraculous to transform into the dragon-themed superheroine Ryuko.

“Come on, I think Monkey King and Ladybug really need our hand” Cat Noir mentioned grabbing Ryuko on her hand, then extend his baton on the ground to catapult himself along with Ryuko up at the roof of the house, from where they could see Ladybug throwing her yo-yo at the saber of the villain as Monkey King was smacked away by the giant sword.

“Come on, we gotta help them” Ryuko mentioned jumping along with Cat Noir at the back of the supervillain.

“Hey Ikari Gozen, why don’t you take someone who’s worthy to fight you?” Ryuko shouted at the supervillain, that turned her head back at the two superheroes to see them smirking at her.

“None of you two wieners have a chance against me, not even your silly monkey,” Ikari Gozen said looking up in the air to see Monkey King jump up in the air while Ladybug tried hard enough to hold the villain’s sword steady and she got pulled by the sword of the centaur-like akuma as she smashed Monkey King away, followed by Ladybug recall her yo-yo back to catch the Vietnamese-descendant superhero with it afterward she landed on the roof with the redhead hanging on the yo-yo.

  
  


“Cat, I’ve got an idea. I go distract my mom while you aim for the sword” Ryuko suggested, then the two started to lose their equilibrium as Ikari Gozen lifted her front legs up, causing the two to slip off her back on the ground.

“Woah!” Cat Noir cried as he fell on the ground along with the girlfriend, then Ryuko looked up at the supervillain and wide her eyes in shock as the villain wanted to stamp on them with her hind leg, then she jumped against Cat Noir, which was about to stand up avoiding to get crushed by the red Autobot. “Watch it!”

“Hey thanks…...oh…..” Cat Noir flirted after his girlfriend saved him from the villain and now lied on top of him.

“Stop flirting” and get up” The dragon-themed superheroine demanded getting up, followed by the superhero, that did a kip-up to get on his feet.

Ikari Gozen turned around looking down at the superheroes, then went up with her front legs to stamp on the superheroes again, but to her unluck Cat Noir jumped off with the help of his staff, while Ryuko activated one of her transformations turning into air and swirl around the face of the supervillain irritating the woman, that tried to get rid of it by slapping around her with her hand, but impossible to catch her and from above the roof Cat Noir smirked and extended his baton to jump at the next building bouncing back flying against the sword of the supervillain, then held his hand out forming a cataclysm with it.

“Cataclysm!” Cat Noir chanted, then he wide his eyes as Ikari Gozen turned her back against him and he crashed against her back and he fell down on her back while having his cataclysm still activated.

“Cat, can you hold your cataclysm for a few minutes?” Ladybug asked appearing along with Monkey King, then Ikari Gozen looked at the two superheroes, that stood on top of another building and raised her front legs up, letting Cat Noir fall on the ground hitting with his hand on a mailbox, causing it to decay in ashes.

“Damn it,” Cat Noir said annoyed as he cataclysmed by mistake the mailbox of the Tsurugi’s.

“Ladybug, use your lucky charm, I’ve gotta go recharge!” Cat Noir shouted up at the heroine, that gave her superhero partner a thumb up. Cat Noir observed Ladybug throw her yo-yo up in the sky and at that time he ran into the house of the Tsurugi’s to destransform back into Adrien Agreste.

“Here I’ve got you a piece of Camembert” Adrien mentioned taking from inside his jacket a portion of an entire roll of cheese to his kwami, which picked it up to nibble on it.

“We gotta think of another strategy, this isn’t working out”

“Yeah, she doesn’t move away from here. She could be thinking, that Kagami’s still up there” Adrien said, then he smiled as he had an idea. “Hey I think I’ve got a diversion”

“What is your plan?” Mumbled Plagg with a full mouth. “Fight her as Adrien Agreste?” Adrien shook his head and looked at the exit. “I’ll talk to her about my feelings for Kagami. I try to convince her to at least accept her choices and let her move on with the people she wants,”

“Be careful. I won’t be able to protect you, while you’re you” Plagg warned earning a nod from the blonde, which walked out at the exit of the house to see down at the entrance Ryuko reappear as her superhero self as she stopped using her special power.

“What are you doing here?” Ryuko whispered sternly at the blonde.

“Trying to distract here. Do you have my back?” Adrien questioned earning a nod from the blue-haired superheroine.

“Be careful” Ryuko warned earning a nod from Adrien.

“Ikari Gozen, it’s me, Adrien Agreste!” Adrien exclaimed loud for the akumatized woman to hear. “I came back to talk with you….about Kagami. I want to clear things up with you, fair and without any incidents”

“There’s nothing to talk about”

  
  


Meanwhile on the roof Ladybug and Monkey King looked at the lucky charm Ladybug received, which was a ladybug-themed two-wheeled machine with a pistol-like lance attached to a tube connected to the machine.

“What is this exactly?” Ladybug asked looking at Monkey King checking the device out.

“That’s a pressure washer. People usually use it to wash their cars or their houses, like my dad”

“Oh and how is this going to help me?” Ladybug asked, then looked down at Ryuko, standing under the entrance along with Adrien.

  
  


“Ikari Gozen, I love Kagami with all my heart and she does feel the same way about me. I can’t just easily give up on her. She means the world to me”

“You two should have consulted me for your plans before you two got together,” Ikari Gozen warned the blonde.

“Kagami….I….uh….we wanted to keep it a secret for a while, because….we were afraid of how you would react if we would tell you that and if you would accept that”

“Madame, you can’t lock up your daughter forever” Added Ryuko. “She needs to see the world out there on her own. You can’t just look me….er...her up forever”

“Ryuko is right,” Ladybug said from up the roof. “Kagami will never know how the real-life is when you always keep her away from the bad or the good things. If she gets a friend for only a few weeks, a few years and they may leave one day but, it’s okay, that’s how life is. Also the same about dating, if she is dating somebody and the relationship doesn’t last for long, that will be okay too. There will be moments in her life, that she will have to suffer, but that’s something she has to experience by herself and learn to deal with it”

“Mrs. Tsurugi, I can assure you my intentions for Kagami are only good ones. I just want to make her happy and it would mean a lot to her if we two could at least be in good terms without having any issues. Please, I beg you” Adrien pleaded placing his hands together rolling his eyes up at the giant akumatized villain. Ryuko sank her head at seeing her mother’s facial expression still look cold at the blonde boy and she placed her hand on Adrien’s shoulder, which then held his flat hand in front of his eyes to cover his sadness, afterward Ryuko caressed the boyfriend on his cheek.

“Hey Ikari Gozen, are you thirsty?” A voice shouted and the villain looked down at the ground to see Monkey King hold a lance on his hand pointing up at the supervillain, which growled and moved her front leg to stamp on the monkey-themed superhero, as the villain attempted to crush the superhero Ladybug pulled the superhero away with her yo-yo placing him a few meters aside on the ground.

“I’ve got an idea!” Ryuko said jumping up at the knee of the centaur, then at her back and waved her sword at Ladybug.

“Ryuko, what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get into her mouth” Mentioned Ryuko, then saw her mother’s back turn around to glare at the dragon-themed heroine.

“Get off me!” Ikari Gozen ordered passing her hand over her back to slap the heroine away, but she jumped on her arm, after that she took another flip flying against the mouth of the supervillain, soon as she landed in her mouth Ikari Gozen closed her mouth with Ryuko in it.

“Ryuko!” Adrien shouted, then wide his eyes in surprise as he saw the mouth of the villain been opened forcefully and it was Ryuko, which held her sword up to hold her mouth open. Ladybug wide her eyes as she knew, what Ryuko was doing and looked at Monkey King, which mirrored her.

“Aim water into her mouth” Ladybug ordered earning a nod from the superhero in the brown suit. “I will pull you up” Ladybug explained as she threw her yo-yo up to the top of the roof to hang it around the point of the edge of the roof, rolling back down on the ground, then she tied it around the Vietnamese boy and pulled it up.

“Come….on!” Ryuko groaned as she tried to hold her mother’s mouth open and down on the ground, Plagg appeared tipping the boy on the shoulder, earning a nod from the blonde, which ran back into the building to transform back into Cat Noir.

Meanwhile, Ryuko was getting tired from the weight, then saw Monkey King appear with then pressure washer, aiming into the mouth of Ikari Gozen, then pressed on the trigger holding it long turning the machine on, which shouted a big water ray into the mouth of Ikari Gozen, while wetting Ryuko.

“Haha” Monkey King laughed at the sight of the monster, that started choking on the water, then Ryuko thought on another extra move and held her thumb up at the superhero.

“Keep doing it, I’ve going to speed this up a little” Ryuko told earning a nod from the superhero. “Water dragon!” Ryuko exclaimed turning into water and flow the tunnel, which was the throat of the giant centaur causing it to cough as it was causing to choke her.

“Okay Monkey, that’s enough” Ladybug warned seeing Monkey King take his hand off the trigger turning the engine of the machine off and watch Ikari Gozen coughing out unmanageable the water out from her body, falling on her knees letting the water run all from her mouth out.

“The akuma must be in the sword!” Monkey King said, then from above the house jumped Cat Noir flying down at the saber yelling cataclysm and landing on the four hitting the saber of the villain, causing it to decompose in ashes and a black butterfly flew out of them, which was caught by Ladybug.

“Time to de-evilize!”

Cat Noir stood along with Monkey King in front of the centaur looking at the amount of water in the ground move on the ground into a middle-sized puddle in front of the two guys, then the water transformed into the physical form of the dragon-themed heroine Ryuko.

“Wow, that nearly got me wet” Monkey King said wiggling his eyebrows at the heroine, making the girl look at him in confusion and Cat Noir frown his eyebrows serious.

“Hey her boyfriend is standing right beside her!” Cat Noir hissed with his arms crossed making the two Asian-descendant superheroes laugh.

“I was joking, don’t worry” Monkey King assured, then they saw Ikari Gozen transform back into Tomoe Tsurugi, soon as Ladybug’s healing light fixed all the damages around them.

“What happened?” Tomoe asked, then Ladybug came down to her to help her up.

“You were akumatized ma’am, but everything is fine now” Ladybug assured.

“Where is my daughter? Where am I?”

“You’re in front of your own house Mo….Mrs.Tsurugi,” Ryuko mentioned.

“Your daughter is up in her room with her boyfriend I think. He seems like a pretty nice guy” Cat Noir said making Ryuko cover her mouth to avoid chuckling. “He is there up in her room together with her to avoid her get herself in danger” Cat Noir explained, watching the woman use her cane to walk at the entrance of her house.

“We have to be there before she is” Ryuko whispered earning a nod from Cat Noir.

“We gotta go. Thanks for your help, Monkey King” Cat Noir said earning a salute from the boy, then the two superheroes ran to the other side of the house entering into the back entrance destransforming back and ran the stairs up, then stopped in the corridor of the second floor as they heard Mrs. Tsurugi call for Kagami.

“Kagami are you up there?” Mrs. Tsurugi called loud, then the two walked at the stairs to see the woman.

“We’re up here mother” Kagami mentioned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m great, but what were you two doing up there as I was akumatized?” Mrs. Tsurugi questioned walking the stairs up, carefully with the help of the railing. Kagami looked at Adrien, which nodded and the two looked down at the woman.

“Kagami wanted so bad to help you out of this situation, but I didn’t let her go, cause I was afraid she would get hurt and I preferred to stay back with her. I’ve told her she shouldn’t worry about it” Adrien explained to the woman, then looked at Kagami to continue.

“Mother, I beg your pardon if we didn’t tell you anything about our relationship, but we really love each other that much. You can’t just ask us to do that”

“Please Mrs. Tsurugi. All I want is Kagami to be happy. I promise you, I’ll do everything possible to protect her, to help her and to make her happy as long as our love and our friendship is here tightened to each other” Adrien added looking with shiny eyes at the woman, which were a little wet from his emotion on that situation. Mrs. Tsurugi stood there in front of the two teens, then sighed at it and placed her hand on the shoulder of the boy.

“Alright I can see, that you deeply care for my daughter, thus I’ll give you my permission to keep your relationship intact as long as you treat Kagami good” Mrs. Tsurugi announced earning a nod from Adrien, then Kagami embraced the blonde hard, followed by the blonde place his arm around the girlfriend.

“I promise you, she will drown in lots of love and compliments from my side,” Adrien said making the girl smile amorously and lean her forehead on his head.

“That’s good, but if she loses track of her school grades, her fencing skill….you know, what happens”

“We won’t let that happen, mother, I promise,” Kagami said earning a nod from the mother, which walked the stairs down back into the living room, leaving the couple back which shared a long hug of finally being accepted by the mother.


	3. Day 5: Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is connected to The Adventures of Super Nathan 2 fanfic. It's not necessary to read the series to understand it.

****Day** ** ****5** ** ****\- Rose** **

Adrien had accompanied his girlfriend Kagami to her house to spend time with her.

In the bedroom of the girl, Kagami sat on her bed leaned with her back against the wall and her legs crossed with an open book lying over her lap. Beside her sat Adrien gazing down at the book Kagami was looking into it, then he slowly leaned his head on Kagami’s shoulder making the girl smile gently at the blonde and turn her head to the side to lean her forehead on his.

“The photos Vincent took from the prom are great, aren’t they?” Adrien asked the girlfriend, which nodded in agreement at the boy. “I had enjoyed the night there with you”

“Me too, Adrien” Kagami replied softly pecking the boy on the lips. “It was the best night of my life”

“Even though we left earlier to visit my mom at the hospital and afterward you mentioned about your late father?” The French boy asked sitting up on the bed looking at the girl.

“I still don’t remember how it happened, I listened to your father’s forgiveness about the past and how you said Hope would need her father in the future. You know that made me think of my father not being present all over my childhood and as I lost him without telling him goodbye or...or that I cherished him”

“It still was good, that you told me about it. It’s not easier to keep that pain inside us. It just hurts even more” Adrien explained earning a nod from the girlfriend. Adrien placed his arm behind her back, patting her on the shoulder to soothe her. “You can talk with me whenever you want about it,” Adrien mentioned seeing Kagami clean her few tears rolling from her eyes down her face with her hand. “I won’t always be able to find the right words to tell you, but I will always be ears and sympathetic as good as I can”

Adrien placed his hand on Kagami’s hands, watching the girl close her eyes and breathe in and out slowly, to calm down. Adrien patted slowly on her shoulder, afterward Kagami lied her head under his chin and he sank it over her head staying with her like that for a while.

  
  


“You know, I like the fact you keep the most memorable moments inside an album. It looks greater than having them saved on the computer on the wallboard”

“There are things, that I just can keep them saved like that” Kagami mentioned at the boyfriend’s comment. “Rose told me, for example, her mother cut a bit of her hair and stuck it in a photo album of her as an infant”

“That’s kind of interesting” Adrien mentioned lifting his head up from Kagami seeing her, then picked up the book closing it.

“I’ve also got a smaller one from the time I used to go to school back in Japan and one of every fencing school I went to fight their most skilled fencer”

“What have you got there in the fencing one?” Adrien asked tilting his head. “Pictures taken during the fight?”

“Probably one or two were taken during the fight. Others were before or after,”

“Okay, can I find that book somewhere here on the shelf?” Adrien questioned looking at the wall shelf next to Kagami’s bed, earning a nod from the girl and Adrien got up from the bed, leaving Kagami back on the bed and Adrien looked on the shelf to look for an photo album.

“It’s the one in white on the second plank” The Japanese girl told the blonde, which lifted his feet up to be a little taller to be able to reach up to the book by trying to grab it by the top of it.

“Take the chair Adrien, if you can’t reach the book”

“Don’t worry…I...almost got it” Adrien mentioned placing his second hand on the plank pulling the book out carefully, then suddenly the first plank fell off the left side, shrieking Adrien as he saw the books drop and Adrien caught the plank from under letting half of the books fall down on the floor of the bedroom. “Sorry, that was a mistake” Adrien lamented holding the almost empty plank up at the handle and turned the L-formed handle up and placed the plank over it, afterward the weight of the plank caused the plank to fall down and hit Adrien on the leg, causing him to yelp.

“Ouch!”

“Just leave it on the ground Adrien, we can take care of it later” Kagami mentioned getting down from her bed, then started to collect the books, that lied on the floor and Adrien assisted her with the task, picking up a few smaller books. “Did you get injured?”

“No, I’m alright,” Adrien responded holding a small pile of books in his hands, which Kagami took and placed them on her bed, while Adrien kept picking up the rest of the books and the last one he took a red-colored rose flew out of a notebook landing on the ground, which Adrien noted.

Kagami placed her hands around the book pile of Adrien, then realized Adrien was paying attention to something else and looked down to the same direction as him to see the flat flower on the floor of the bedroom.

“Do you….know about that rose?” The blue-haired girl asked watching Adrien pick the rose up, holding it in his open hand.

“That’s the flower I gave you on that day you suggested me to….change targets” Adrien answered earning a nod from the girlfriend. “I can’t believe you kept it after all this time” Adrien mentioned seeing Kagami blush a little and look away from him.

“I had the rose kept inside my agenda as a lucky charm”

“Did it really give you luck?” Adrien asked widening his eyes at the comment of the girl. Kagami shrugged her shoulders, then she removed from Adrien’s hands a black notebook opening it in the middle of it, where it had a cut image of her and Adrien from a class picture of the entire fencing class.

“I had it inside here” Kagami said watching Adrien place it beside the image, observing the image, where he had his hand over Kagami’s shoulder ,then Adrien chuckled shortly and looked at the girlfriend.

“I guess I was on that time your target, right?” Adrien asked with a smirk, watching Kagami roll her eyes away from the boy abashed of his discover.

“I wasn’t interested in you like that before, Just after you gave me that flower I….started to see you with other eyes….the time we spend together at the school and sometimes outside of the school were great for me and…..I wanted…..I hoped in the future more would happen between us, that we would become more than just friends”

“But...I always thought you just started to get more attracted to me after our wild fencing combat we had a few weeks later after you joined Miss Bustier’s class”

“I had kept my feelings hidden, cause I believed I wouldn’t have a chance with you since you….had eyes for someone else,” Kagami said with a neutral facial expression, making Adrien look down at the ground as he remembered his constant rejections of moving on from his first crush.

“Well it was a difficult phase for me to overcome it and I didn’t think it would be possible….at least after all this issues with Hawk Moth have been solved,”

“I believe you,” Kagami said making Adrien smile a little, then look at the books on the bed, afterward he picked up the white book he had picked up before from the shelf and showed it to Kagami.

“That’s the one, you wanted to show me, right?” The blonde questioned earning a nod from the girlfriend, thereafter the boy opened the book spontaneously somewhere in the middle of the book landing on a page, where there was a large site of a magazine cover with Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi with their backs leaned to the other dressed in their fencing suits and a headline introducing the new design from the suits sponsored by Adrien’s father’s brand Gabriel.

“Nice choice” Adrien complimented the girlfriend, which grinned amused at the boy and flicked through the book to meet the previous fencing combats Kagami had in her life before, while the girl leaned on his shoulder of the boyfriend, which showed interest in Kagami’s previous life out of Paris.


	4. Day 7: Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

** **Day** ** ** **7** ** ** **-** ** ** **Blush** **

The bedroom of Adrien was all a mess with most of the furniture all scratched up, the electronic devices were all broken and the shelf for the movie covers was broken and had all the covers spread over the balcony of the second floor of his room.

A pink light passed through the room causing the mess to disappear and everything damaged got restored back to how it was before. From the window appeared the dragon-themed superheroine Ryuko carrying a blonde boy and she dropped the boy in the room carefully as he wore on his leg a white plaster and stood beside him looking out of the window down at Ladybug, which was speaking with a boy, similar to Adrien Agreste.

“Your friend will be fine,” Ryuko said looking at Adrien, which leaned his head out of the window to look at his cousin, which was listening to the other heroine Ladybug. Ryuko placed his arm over his shoulder, making him look at her. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I just gotta deal a little with the pain from my leg, otherwise I’m good”

“Maybe you should go back to bed and lie your foot over the pillow again” The blue-haired heroine suggested earning a nod from Adrien, then Adrien tried to move forward with his broken leg, making Ryuko shake her head at seeing him going like that and picked him up holding him bridal style.

“Wait, I’ll help you….uh…..” Ryuko suggested gazing at the face of the blonde losing herself into his emerald green eyes.

“O...okay...” Adrien replied turning a little red on the face, then he looked at Kagami – Ryuko of course carrying him to his bed. Adrien is aware of Ryuko’s secret identity, cause he was present as Ladybug gave Kagami the dragon miraculous to beat Ikari Gozen months ago. Ryuko doesn’t know anything about Adrien and Ladybug’s identity and she’s fine with it.

Ryuko helped Adrien sit down on the bed, afterward he placed his leg on the pillow he had on the mattress and Ryuko adjusted his pillows behind his back, which made Adrien glance a little sad.

“You don’t have to do that Ka….I mean Ryuko”

“How were you going to call me?” Ryuko asked a little shocked at Adrien’s sentence.

“Sorry, you made me think of a friend of mine named Kagami. She has a very similar hairstyle to you”

“Oh cool and how is she?” Ryuko asked interested making Adrien chuckle a little, cause he found it hilarious how she wants to know his opinion on her alter ego as if she wasn’t her.

“I find she’s very smart and talented. We’re also very good friends and have a lot of things in common”

“That’s g...great” Ryuko answered turning a little red under her mask, which Adrien noted as he knew he could possibly cause that by his compliments of the girl, that has revealed months ago to him – as she was akumatized – her true feelings for the boy. At the window appeared Ladybug landing on the window arc looking into the bedroom to see Adrien lie on his bed and Ryuko stay beside it looking along with Adrien at the ladybug-themed heroine.

“Are….Are you alright?” Ladybug questioned the blonde while stammering a little bit.

“Yeah” Responded Adrien. “Ryuko helped me back to bed”

“That’s great, you need to rest your leg, so you can walk again in both of your legs like before”

“Yeah” Adrien agreed nodding at the heroine.

“Ryuko, let’s go. I need to retrieve your and Carapace’s miraculous” Ladybug mentioned earning a nod from the Japanese descendant heroine, then as she was about to follow the leader Adrien grabbed Ryuko on her hand.

“Wait!” Adrien called getting the two pairs of eyes to look at him. “Can Ryuko stay here for a while? Please?” Adrien asked gazing at Ladybug, which rolled her eyes at Ryuko, which shrugged her shoulders at Adrien’s wish.

“But Ryuko’s time limit is almost done” Ladybug warned and Ryuko shook her head.

“Actually not, I only used the wind element to blow Scratchzilla against the wall,” Ryuko responded making Ladybug sigh at not following her own instincts.

“Okay, you can stay, but in an hour I’ll be waiting for you at the top of the Eiffel tower” Ladybug warned the dragon-themed heroine.

“I’ll be punctual” Ryuko promised earning a nod from Ladybug, which threw her yo-yo out of the window and jumped out of the window leaving the two friends back.

“Why did you want me to stay?” The blue-haired heroine asked making Adrien shrug his shoulders.

“I didn’t feel like being alone now” Adrien explained making Ryuko nod.

“Yeah being alone doesn’t feel as good as being with a friend” Ryuko mentioned. “Back in the past I rarely had any friends. My…..people used to say to me friends bring a lot of disappointment and I don’t feel like that’s true”

“Yeah, I get that,” Adrien said looking at the girl look down at her feet, then Adrien smiled a little and clapped with his flat hand on his bed offering the girl to sit down, which she did.

“Merci”

“My friend doesn’t let me out a lot with my friends. In the begin he was against most of my friends, first time it was with Nino. He was very rude to him and sent him away from my house calling him a bad influence and all he did was trying to convince my father to throw me a birthday party”

“But he seems more….uh…more caring….not caring I mean he lets you more out than at the begin”

“Well as long as my bodyguard comes along it’s fine for him”

“He turned only like that after my mother’s disappearance, before that he wasn’t like this. He was less cold than usually”

“Before that, your father was like he is now?”

“No, he was strict, but not like this. Let me say, he was strict when it was really necessary”

“Oh okay. Someday everything will be better, you just need to wait for it”

“Yeah I hope you’re right” Adrien mentioned making the heroine smile. Ryuko looked around the room, then Adrien looked at the foosball table and had an idea, thereafter he tapped the heroine on the shoulder and pointed at the table.

“Are you interested in playing a match or two against me?” Adrien offered. “I rarely get a chance to play with anyone on it”

“Good I join” Ryuko answered getting up from the blonde’s bed, then watched him get up from the bed and walk to the table slowly, soon Ryuko met up the blonde, which started the game as he threw the ball into the field.

  
  



End file.
